


Oblivious

by icoele



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, a pompadork, basically a dork, homos bein homo, mondo gets angry at dudes in powdered wigs, mondo is bein lame and homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoele/pseuds/icoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo really wants a kiss from Ishimaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

It was a goddamn month until finals.  
A MONTH.  
Kiyotaka was studying.

"Dude, you've got a fuckin' month until finals. Wouldn't ya rather come with me and get some cotton candy or somethin'?" Mondo asked, sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend. "I respectfully decline, Mondo-kun! I must study until I can read the history book word for word!" Kiyotaka shook his head, taking notes on the same page he'd been taking notes on an hour ago. "Kiyo, c'mon... You can study whenever ya want but the festival's only here for a week!" He pled, but Kiyotaka was being a stick in the mud.

Maybe some... Persuasion would help?

He yawned, stretching out his arm and resting it on Kiyotaka's shoulders. Yes. The classic yawn-arm move. Kiyotaka looked up briefly, confused, but immediately resumed studying. Mondo cursed to himself. So much for subtlety.

"Man, it's fuckin' hot in here." He complained, sitting up and taking his shirt off, fully exposing his chest. That was sure to distract him, right? "You can turn the air on." Kiyotaka said, not taking his eyes from the paper. God fucking dammit. "It already is on." He replied- it wasn't a lie. Every fan in the house was on and the air was turned on as well. "Turn it on higher then, I'm trying to study, Kyoudai!" Kiyotaka murmured. 

"I don't wanna raise the bill any more, it's hard enough keepin' this damn apartment going as it is." Mondo yawned again- this time, a real yawn- and itched at the back of his head. "I'm takin' my pants off. It's too fuckin' hot in here." He declared. Kiyotaka finally lifted his head, giving him an unreadable look. "Okay? I don't quite understand why you feel the need to announce it to me, though." He went back to studying.

God, there was just no getting this dork's nose out of a book, was there? He was going to have to go into a duel for Kiyotaka's love with a book. A fucking book. A HISTORY book. It wasn't even some 50 Shades of Gray or some shit. It was a book about guys with powdered wigs. What the fuck.

He took his pants off, stretching- and suddenly disappearing with a loud THUNK.

He'd fallen off the bed. Smooth move, Mondo. Smoooooth.

Kiyotaka immediately raised his head, leaning over the edge of the bed and sending papers flying everywhere. "Mondo-kun!! Are you alright?? Does it hurt anywhere??" He sounded honestly concerned, and Mondo gave him a lopsided grin. "Wanna kiss my boo boos 'n make 'em feel better?" Kiyotaka blushed, Mondo getting back onto the bed. "My elbows hurt a fuckin' ton." He whined, Kiyotaka leaning in and gently pressing his lips to them. "Does it hurt anywhere else, Kyoudai?" He asked, and Mondo pointed to his back. Kiyotaka moved to kiss his lower back, sending a shiver up Mondo's spine. "Did I hurt you?? I'm sorry, Kyoudai!!" He apologized, pulling away with tears forming in his eyes.

"You're fine, it didn't hurt. Ya missed a spot, though." This was his chance. Yes. His chance to get Kiyotaka away from those powder wig losers. "Huh? Where?" Kiyotaka asked. Yes, everything was falling into place perfectly. "Here." Mondo smirked, pointing to his lips.

"You didn't fall on your face, Kyoudai..." 

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT.

"I know, dammit!" He grabbed Kiyotaka's face and pressed it against his own briefly before letting go. "That was all I wanted." He sighed, Kiyotaka looking surprised and, for whatever reason, slightly upset. "You could have just asked politely!! " 

"I did!"

"You didn't ask me to kiss you directly!"

"Will ya kiss me directly?!"

Instead of replying, Kiyotaka kissed him. 

In your faces, powdery wig bastards, Mondo thought smugly. In your fuckin' faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/94076700425/person-a-trying-to-be-sexy-while-person-b-is
> 
> Person A trying to be sexy while Person B is oblivious to what they’re doing and this continues until Person A falls off the bed.


End file.
